Power of the Mind
by Fairy93
Summary: While getting beaten by the villagers Naruto becomes blind and is pulled into his mind where he meets the Kyuubi who gives him a way to defend himself. He does this by making Naruto able to use the full potential of his brain. YAOI -telekinesis-


Power of the Mind

I do not own Naruto

"Human thoughts"

"Human talking"

"**Demon or summon talking"**

"_**Demon or summon thoughts"**_

It was just another ordinary day for the citizens of Konaha, well all except Naruto Uzumaki who currently was running for his life. Why you may ask? Well it is well known that all the adults in the village despise Naruto to the point that they would outright try to kill him in broad daylight. Naruto himself looks like an easy target because he wears a bright orange jumpsuit and has Bright blond hair.

The reason for the hate is very simple it all started the day Naruto was born, which just so happens to be the day the Kyuubi No Kitsune attacked the village. The Forth Hokage finished the battle by sealing the beast inside a newborn baby named Naruto Uzumaki. Now the Third Hokage passed a law stating that anyone that spoke of Naruto being the container would be sentenced to death and they were to keep it a secret from everyone that did not already know, including Naruto.

So we come back to present time thirteen years after the battle. And we find Naruto running though the winding streets of Konaha trying to find away to lose the mob that was following him. He turns into an ally but meets a dead end turning around he comes face to face with a very angry mob. They rush forward screaming things like "_Kill the demon!" "Finish it once and for all"_. Naruto backs up only for his back to hit the wall. When the villagers reach him they start to beat him some with there fists others with knives and swords, a few ninja that are there hit him with fire jutsu burning his skin.

Inside his mind the Kyuubi is working franticly to try and thing of a way to help his container. _**"What do I do I can't get out to help him!...Ah! I've got it I'll give him a way to protect himself but it will have to be completely new to this world hmmmm Oh I know …Yes that will work perfectly. Now to bring him here" **_Outside Naruto felt a strong pulling sensation though all the pain and blacked out. He opened his eyes to see a pair of giant red ones looking back at him. "Genjutsu" he thought **"Wrong we are in your mind. To make a long story short I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune I was sealed in to you by the Forth Hokage thirteen years ago. Now you are dyeing so I thought of a way to help you but I need you to agree before I can do it."**__"What is it that you want to do?" **"With your agreement I will improve your mind, now that may sound lame but it is truly great. You see humans only use 10-20% of there brain. But what I want to do will give you the ability to use 100% of your brain. This will give you special abilities such as Telekinesis which is the power to move things with you mind, Empathy the power to sense others emotions and have slight control over them, and Telepathy the power to read peoples minds and to talk to others though a telepathic link. This upgrade to your mind will make you a genius in eyes of normal people; it will also make your reading speed a lot faster. So what do you say?"**__"Ok do it. I don't want to die" **"Fine brace yourself this will hurt like a bitch"**__and with that a wave a red demonic Chakra flew and surrounded Naruto and he screamed.

On the outside one villager raised his knife and slashed Naruto right across the eyes rendering him blind he then went to stab Naruto in the heart but he was flung back due to an unknown force. Naruto himself slowly sat up and felt his eyes because he was unable to see. As soon he did he gasped as he felt the slash across them. "They destroyed my eyes! I'm blind!" he screamed in his mind, and then he heard Kyuubi talk to him **"Calm down Naruto and try to send out a pulse of Chakra".**__Naruto did as he was told and calmed down as much as he could and sent out a wave of chakra, as it left his body he could 'see' what it touched as it went. When he saw the people in front of him he got angry again and though his hands out send the people flying out off the ally and into walls the wave of telekinetic energy sent dustbins and bricks with them since he had almost no control over it. He tried to stand but fell back down as the pain finally court up with his tired body slowly he lost the ability to stay awake the last thing he saw was the Hokages face.


End file.
